


Misery Never Goes Out Of Style

by tampa_bae_frightening (steven_damnkos)



Series: i'll be your curse [1]
Category: Cthulhu Mythos - H. P. Lovecraft, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: M/M, Minor Character Death, Multi, Other, Psychic Abilities, Skywalker Family Feels, Tentacle Sex, Tentacles, black magic, questionable decisions
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-29
Updated: 2016-09-29
Packaged: 2018-08-18 13:46:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8164039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/steven_damnkos/pseuds/tampa_bae_frightening
Summary: Kylo Ren follows in his grandfather, the renowned psychic and unstable mystic, Anakin Skywalker's magical footsteps as he seeks infinite power, going to lengths Anakin never dreamed of, such as inviting the creature into his bed after luring it from the depths.
 
 
  (Better known as the queer Lovecraftian Southern Gothic Kylux romance and retelling of everyone's favorite space opera that nobody asked for. You're welcome.)





	1. Prologue - Storm On The Horizon

**Author's Note:**

> honestly this started out as a late night appreciation of the southern Gothic aesthetic after last night's American Horror Story, a lack of sleep, and me having way too many ideas about Kylux all the time. it's really nothing more than a vehicle for my love of Southern Gothic, monster!Hux, and delicate queer Kylo. 
> 
> I've visited some of the places that Kylo mentions, but unfortunately I don't live in the Charleston area. I Iove it there, and feel very inspired whenever I visit. If you do live in the area and see a mistake or want to clear something up, please do!!! I'll be including a link to my tumblr in the end notes!!! Please be aware that there is a bit of handwaving occurring tho, due to y'know, black magic, Lovecraftian tentacle creatures, and what's essentially Keeping Up With the Skywalkers meets Southern Charm. 
> 
> (If you understood those reality TV references, please don't shame me. My mom loves the Kardashians, and I'm endlessly entertained by the dramatic as hell rich people from Charleston, ok.)
> 
> I would just like note that I've never had the feel and aesthetic of a story flow to me so easily. I would like to think that I have found my home in this genre. Also, most of the tags and the rating doesn't really kick in until the next chapter.
> 
> Title is from [Misery](https://youtu.be/sT70cwkK0gA) by Creeper. They're a bunch of lovely spooky kids from the UK, and their music was excellent inspiration for this AU. Please check them out!!!!
> 
> I want to give a big thank you all wrapped up in pretty silk and lace to the always lovely [Roanoke](http://lilstarkiller.tumblr.com) for being my best space trash friend and for all the eager cheerleading and support you gave while I pulled this out of both the void and my ass during all the frantic world building ♡♡♡♡
> 
> This story isn't completed and ready to post, but I do have it outlined and the world firmly built. Updates will depend on my ability to person and muse cooperation. 
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> This note has gone on way too long, so have some spooky Kylux.

     There are many beach houses along the island shore, some more grand than others, but one can always tell old money. A large house sat near the tip of the island closest to Charleston, seemingly devoid of life to the locals. The only noticeable comings and goings were of a middle aged woman driving a beat up white pickup. A local woman, by the name of Joanne Royals, she was apparently serving as housekeeper and caretaker for a mysterious rich man. Despite everyone's best efforts, no one could pry any juicy information from her. Stella Maris was always filled with gossip and flying rumors before and after every Mass, housewives chattering amongst themselves in the aisles of the Piggly Wiggly or shouting over the drone of a hair dryer hood at the beauty shop. All of the islanders were curious about their newest neighbor; the house being bought three months prior. Joanne's job paid well and she would like to keep it, and she'd never been the gossiping type, anyway. She kept to herself, ignoring the talk in Stella Maris so she could pray, and bypassing everyone in Piggly Wiggly leaning against their buggy and idly chatting while she tried to pick up her boss' groceries. All the rumors seemed to center around her boss being an eccentric old man, come out to the island to die. While the strange man was certainly eccentric, he certainly wasn't an old man ready to die. He was rather young in fact, about the same age as her own son. The house was barely lived in, her employer spending most of his time in his bedroom, a room he called his office that she was expressly forbidden from ever stepping foot in, and the sunroom.

     The master of the house's strange behavior was always the most present in his sunroom. This makeshift throne room was mostly empty, containing a strange painting of a tired old man with unsettling eyes, a tufted velvet chaise with a small table beside it, draped in lace with an ominous Celtic cross tarot spread out across the table, all signs pointing towards despair and danger, a heavy crystal ashtray and a half empty glass of fresh lemonade beside the spread. The mint sprigs in the glass come from a garden nourished by corpses. Kylo stands at the glass wall, wrapped in an elegant floral kimono, staring out at the gray ocean and overcast sky. Smoke trails lazily from a long, thin cigarette he's mostly forgotten. The air is thick with anticipation, excitement, and menthol. A storm is brewing out at sea, and it will hit the island. Kylo knows it's coming, and he knows that when the storm comes, so will... he. Kylo smiles, and takes a drag. He is always eager to see his favorite nightmare return. 

     The storm will be hell, but Kylo's expensive property will be unscathed. He may even brave the storm to wait on the beach under the pile of rubble behind Fort Moultrie to greet Hux in person as he returns from the depths of the sea, Fort Sumter in the near distance in front of him, and the Ravenel Bridge to his right as he stands at a point of the island, breathless as his monster arrives at the height of the storm. 

     The small community is an ideal location, Kylo a dark mystery, barely interacting with anyone else on the island, his housekeeper, a lovely local woman named Joanne, the one to handle shopping and such, though she's aware of everything her boss does, having been sworn to secrecy and loyalty, or risk becoming food for Kylo's plants. Few islanders have seen Kylo, neighbors catching a glimpse as he climbs into his car, or on one of his late night beach walks, trying to lure Hux home to him. 

     Sullivan's Island is the perfect home for someone as powerful as himself and his creature lover. Hux is a monster with many faces, usually huge and tentacled while at home in the depths of the sea, but he takes on the form that Kylo adores when he's on land. He stole it from some poor Irish sailor who died in one of his storms centuries ago. A tall, thin boy with flaming orange hair and light freckles, a heavy brogue that still hovers around the edges of some of his words. Hux found that boy's accent was well suited for speaking his native tongue, a thick thing with impossible syllables and a certain sinister melody to it. Kylo can't speak Hux's tongue very well, Hux being a bastardization of his true name, in fact. It sounds like gutter slang to anyone else of Hux's species, but it sounds like perfection to Hux, especially in Kylo's lilting Southern accent. Its melody was a far cry from his vessel's Irish brogue and his own otherworldly speech. 

     Kylo has so much power from being involved with Hux, and the rituals he performs to bind them closer build on it infinitely. Having set out to achieve what his grandfather never had, Kylo followed the path of renowned psychic Anakin Skywalker. Anakin had been exploring the darker side of his bloodline's power, and experimenting with volatile mystic powers, and an aptitude for controlling such powers had been passed down to Kylo. The Skywalker heir had dedicated his life to mastering everything Anakin never had, and finding out the true circumstances surrounding his grandmother Padme's mysterious drowning death.

     Hux loves Kylo, as much as an inhuman monster can love a witch, and Kylo loves Hux with his entire being. Hux knows that Kylo is enthralled by his power, and his storms are foreplay. Hux has been away from Kylo for far too long, the need to hold his lover in both his human arms and normal tentacles itching under his skin. He has been building up a massive squall, ready to seduce his lovely little witch all over agacin. Hux is going to crash onto the beach, bringing his waves up to Kylo's glass wall, showering him with the affection that he is surely starved for. 

     Hux smiles as the rain opens over the island, satisfied that he'd provided ample gloom to precede his arrival. He could sense Kylo pressed to his wall of glass, eyes soft and adoring as he looked out at the thrashing rain, knowing his monster is only a few hours away. Hux surfaced, trading his fearsome native appearance for the sailor. It's a shame Hux never got his name, only managing to snag the corpse before it sunk the the deepest depths. He'd had to fill the body with his magic, removing the skin and fashioning it into a sort of overcoat for himself. Hux could wear the vessel at will, taking it off whenever it suited him, though it was really improper for undersea use. He saved his pretty face for the land, the humans' perception of beauty a great influence on their decisions. Hux's little witch was certainly guilty of that belief, lavishing his vessel with more products than one person could ever possibly use, claiming it improved his already exquisite beauty. Hux would watch Kylo after he bathed, amazed at all the things Kylo applied to his hair and skin. He never really noticed a difference, but it made his lover happy. 

     As Hux slowly settled into his vessel, he reclined in the stormy waters, waiting for his perfectly timed massive storm surge to push him closer to land. He closed his eyes, crossing his ankles and chanting in his alien language with a satisfied smile on his face. Spending time with Kylo would do him quite well. A vacation from sinking ships and causing nightmare storms was exactly what he needed. Hux sang happily as he drifted closer to the island, his unintelligible syllables mixing in with the constant rumble of thunder.


	2. Chapter 1 - Landfall

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> witch and monster meet again

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> have some feels and tentacles
> 
>  
> 
> also, i am so tired of looking at this chapter. i can't seem to take it where i want it so i'm going to leave this here and attempt to salvage it in the next chapter. i'm sorry.

     Kylo watched the rain pour down eagerly, eyes bright with excitement. Hux was coming; he was close. Kylo took off his kimono, tossing it carelessly over the chaise as he dashed out of the room naked. He entered his bedroom, barely remembering to throw out a hand to open the door before he crashed headlong into it. Kylo started yanking open drawers, rifling through them and moving on to his next victim when he couldn't find what he wanted. He took a moment to visualize the items he wanted, concentrating until a goldeln glow emanated from his closet. Kylo made a mental note to thank Anakin for the little locator spell he'd concocted in the margins of one of his journals; it had come in handy more times than he could count.

     Kylo opened the closet to find the white Oxford and black pants he'd worn last time he walked down the beach. They were his least favorite articles of clothing, being of incredibly cheap quality and dubious origin. Kylo wouldn't mind getting them wet. He dressed quickly, managing to miss a button on the shirt, but this wasn't about aesthetics. Kylo turned to the mirror, finding a hair tie and twisting his hair ulpl into a messy bun. It would be easier to see without the rain plastering it to his face, and Hux had once made an offhand comment that he liked Kylo's hair up.

     Looking out of the large windows at the growing swells, Kylo let out a content sigh. It was time... A strange smile spread across his face as he stepped out of the house, onto the beach, tilting his face up to the rain. He let himself bask in it for a moment, eyes closed, the rain soaking him. Kylo curled his toes into the sand, the summer heat trapped inside of it pleasantly warm.

     Drenched in rain, Kylo's clothes were plastered to him, the white shirt translucent. Tendrils of hair that had escaped his messy bun were stuck to his face. He paid them no mind as he opened his eyes, looking out into the distance. Kylo knew his eyes were glowing, visible in the darkness of the storm; a beacon for his creature. The waves washed over his feet as the surge grew higher and higher, crashing farther up the shore. Kylo was filled with a mixture of excitement and reverence, constantly held in thrall by his monster. He tilted his right ear towards the sky at a particularly loud clap of thunder, savoring the sound like a treat. Hux was putting on such a show for Kylo; it was exhilarating.

     Kylo knelt down, digging his fingers into the sand. The water washed over him as the waves grew impossibly high, the flooding sure to be dangerous. He could see something in the water out near the horizon. Kylo's heart began to race with excitement. He could the power radiating from Hux, he was so close. Kylo shuffled closer to the water on his knees, watching as the shape grew closer with each sweep of water.

     Hux knew he was close to the shore from the way Kylo's power harmonized with him. The witch drew him in just as much as he attracted Kylo. Hux felt himself wash up on the shore, the water placing him gently in front of Kylo. He opened his eyes with a fond smile, looking up at the witch. "Mmm, hello love. Enjoy the show?" The words were a little thick, disuse of the language and voice making them rough.

     Kylo let out a little gasp, falling on Hux and covering his face in kisses. Hux laughed, rolling them over and pinning Kylo to the sand. He straddled the witch's waist, brushing his thumbs over Kylo's wrists. "Perhaps we should go inside before the neighbors see you cavorting with a naked man in the midst of a hurricane?"

     Kylo let out a huff, frowning. "You sure know how to ruin a moment." He sat up, Hux in his lap. "Come on, I need to take off these wet clothes." Hux crawled off of Kylo, standing up with a bow while Kylo stood, brushing sand from his wet clothes as best he could. Turning back towards the house, Kylo started unbuttoning his shirt, stripping it off and crumpling it into a ball to drop on the laundry room floor. Hux trotted after him, leaving wet, sandy footprints on Kylo's floors. Kylo took one look at the mess and shook his head. "You'll be giving Joanne a hard time, won't you?" His pants quickly joined his shirt, the wet heap leaving a puddle.

     Hux flapped his hand, leaning against the kitchen island. "The ocean is messy, love. Didn't you just throw your wet clothes on the floor?"

     Kylo rolled his eyes. "I live here. I pay her to deal with my mess. You, however, are my long distance boyfriend who shows up only when it pleases him. Behave."

     Hux raised an eyebrow, a thin tentacle snaking out from behind him to wrap around Kylo's waist and roughly pull him close. "I think you're the one who should behave, love..." He chuckled at the little gasp Kylo let out, another tentacle wrapping itself around the witch's right thigh.

     Kylo relaxed in the grip of Hux's tentacles, leaning back against him. He laid his arms over the one around his waist, gently stroking his fingertips along it. "I missed you." Kylo felt the soft hum Hux let out more than he heard it, the vibrations rumbling pleasantly against his skin. He closed his eyes, letting himself be comforted by Hux's closeness. Another tentacle came up to slip around Kylo's waist, the tip mirroring the way Kylo was petting the other around his waist.

     Hux reached up, gently pulling Kylo's wet hair out of the bun, gently combing his fingers through it. "I missed you too, you insufferable brat. It's lonely on the bottom of the ocean." He kept gently petting the witch's hair, fingers slowly morphing into sharp claws.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this fic now has its own blog! you can find it [here!](http://kylo-amidala-ren.tumblr.com) you can ask me questions, ask Kylo questions, get updates/extras, and get a closer look into Kylo's world. 
> 
> oooh, the band I listen to while writing this recently released a new song and it's great!!! check it out [here!](https://youtu.be/lhXZrSOGn4Y)

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and concrit are welcome, please let me know what you think of this self indulgent mess!!!
> 
> As promised, [tumblr!](http://steven-damnkos.tumblr.com) come talk to me about magic and monsters and more traditional Kylux.


End file.
